


Twenty-Three Fifty-Nine

by glamourshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourshire/pseuds/glamourshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey doesn't like One Direction. Never has, never will. Her niece, Darcy, is a different case: in a word, obsessed. So what happens when Harry Styles becomes Lacey's literal saviour? Will she even recall her former hatred of One Direction?</p><p>Read Twenty-Three Fifty-Nine to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Three Fifty-Nine

“I should give it up, up, up but I can’t get enough, I don’t try to fight it, secretly I like it!” I wandered around my flat singing along to my iPod.  
It was a chilly, cloudy day in Brisbane, and I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up on the sofa and watch films all day. However, my nuisance of a 8 year old niece felt the need to interrupt me in order to take her to the “BEST STORE IN ALL OF QUEENSLAND BUT ITS ONLY THERE FOR 3 MORE DAYS SO I NEEEED TO GO”. 

Needless to say, my sister forced me into taking her daughter. The store was in fact ‘1D World’; a pop-up store filled to the brim with One Direction merchandise. They’d done it once before in our city, back in 2012 when they were what Tumblr calls “fetuses”. But now, it was a 4-count order of teeny-bop boys for the price of 5. I myself was more of a fan of McFly (or McBusted), Olly Murs, and Rita Ora than One Direction. They all seemed immature, even the oldest one, the dad, Lewis or whatever. A heavy knock interrupted my train of thought and I scurried over to turn down my music before opening the mahogany door. 

“Hey Lacey,” my 27 year old sister Claire stood at the door, holding hands with the one and only demon-spawn. “Please get a move on, I really need to head to work.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Give me a minute, will you? I’ve got to shower before I can bless the outside with my presence.”  
“Fine,” Claire hissed. “I’m leaving Darcy on the couch,”

I strutted into my room, whipping a towel off the rack on the wall. Whenever I got irritated, I always felt the need to take it out a few inanimate objects.  
I cranked on my old shower to full blast, allowing the steam to fill the room as I turned on my iPod and speakers. I stepped into a cloud of humid heat and relaxed as the water pounded my skin.

I walked out to my lounge whilst drying my hair. Darcy aka demon peeled her eyes off the telly for a moment to acknowledge my presence before going back to watching. 

“Have you eaten anything today?” I asked, “souls, brains, maybe a heart or two?” I added under my breath.  
“Yeah,” Darcy called back. “Just a little bit of toast.”  
“Good,” I replied, unable to find any food for myself. Oh well, I’ll probably be able to grab a coffee while Darcy browses at the shop.  
“Can you stop watching TV now? Do you even still want to go?” I asked, hoping she would say no.  
“Ohmigosh YES!” Darcy jumped up and flicked off the TV at lightning speed. She pushed past me and grabbed her jacket before jumping up and down in place.  
I rolled my eyes for the second time that morning and pulled my jacket off the hook before opening the door and allowing Darcy to race ahead of me.

 

There were girls EVERYWHERE. Some looked to be too young to form coherent sentences while others looked to be my age or even a little older. Each time I blinked I saw more gather in front of the shop. I grabbed Darcy’s hand, not out of fear for her safety but instead fear for what my sister would do to me if I lost her. I dragged the demon through people to the front doors to the store, pushing our way around until I found a guard standing next to a giant cutout of Liam Payne. 

“Excuse me ma’am, is there a way to form a queue of some sort? I’m afraid of losing my niece.” I asked in the most polite tone I could manage given my nerves.  
“No,” she stared at me with black eyes.  
“Uh, why not?” I asked.  
“Because the videos wouldn’t be as good if everyone had to come in through a queue.” She blinked.  
I groaned out of frustration and told Darcy to hold onto the metal barriers before us in order to prevent being pushed out of our spot.

It was another 15 minutes before they announced the opening of the store, and once they did, Darcy and I were immediately shoved forward. She ran with her hand in mine to start grabbing all the merchandise she wanted. I really didn’t censor her choices because her mum had given her heaps of cash for today. Darcy grabbed pyjamas, t-shirts, joggers, jewellery and jumpers before I could have said ‘One Direction’. We were in and out of the store in an hour, with about 10 bags in tow and a smiling demon beside me. 

We had walked from the city centre to the outskirts, where Darcy lived, before I acknowledged Darcy. It was a dodgy area, but had a few quiet, posh restaurants.

“Are you happy now child?” I looked down at Darcy, studied her. Her long auburn ponytail and pale skin were the spitting image of her mother’s. As much as I despised her, she was gorgeous, a lot prettier than I was at 8 years old. I watched her hazel eyes light up like never before whilst I watched her.

“Oh my GOD, LACEY!” Darcy pointed ahead of us, just as a blonde guy turned a corner. “That must be them! It has to be! Did you see that guy's legs? We have to go meet them!”

I groaned. I rolled my eyes. I walked along with her as she dragged me towards the boys. I met the gaze of a man with the most desirable cheekbones on earth. I recognised him as Louis, Darcy’s favourite, just prior to sucking in a breath as she nearly tackled him to the ground. 

“Hello love!” Louis smiled down at Darcy, tugging on her ponytail, “What’s your name?”

“Darcy!” she squealed. I couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled out all merchandise and produced a Sharpie. All 4 guys seemed surprised she was so prepared, looking up at me simultaneously with raised eyebrows. 

I shrugged. “She was keen on meeting all of you today.”

Harry nodded and pushed his curls out of his face before kneeling down at Darcy’s height. “Would you like a picture, Darcy?” he smiled, tight lipped, as though they were on a tight schedule and was hoping she’d say no.

“OhmiGOD YES!” Darcy began bouncing, “Can you guys pick me up and act like I’m a queen?”

I rubbed my temples, embarrassed by her complete lack of manners. God knows the Brits are so proper and everything.  
I guess they were used to that sort of reply because they quickly set up in a pose to Darcy’s satisfaction. I pulled out my phone and took a few photos, but was interrupted by Liam, the one with the brown eyes.

“Wait, miss, could you please take a few on my phone? Also, have you got a twitter or anything that I could follow to keep up with Darcy here?” he held out an iPhone.  
“Yeah, I’ve got a twitter,” I said as I went to retrieve Liam’s phone. I took a few photos before opening up his twitter app (according to his instruction) and following myself.

By the time I dropped Darcy off at her mum’s flat, it was getting dark in Brisbane. I’d had my fair share of walks home in the blackened city so I wasn’t exactly worried by the night sky. When I turned the corner and approached a burnt-out street lamp, the scenery changed rapidly. 

It was like he’d be waiting in the shadows for someone to come up and join him. I picked up my pace and tried to avoid him, the man in the hoodie with the sagging trousers. His arm wrapped around my front before pulling me taunt against him.

His breath smelled absolutely horrible and I could practically feel the bacteria as he whispered. “I want all your money, jewellery, leather, anything, love.” I whimpered as I felt a pointed tip poke into my side. “If you give me your wallet and cell phone now, you won’t get stabbed to death.” 

I tore everything possibly worth more than a week’s pay off and shoved it into his waiting arms. I wrung my hands as anxiety and fear strung my nerves.

“That wasn’t very polite, miss.” The mugger flashed a crooked smile of blackened teeth before lunging towards me.

**Author's Note:**

> Will hopefully update on a weekly basis, probably every Sunday evening. Homework and revision may get in the way in some cases, where I will post by Tuesday. Thanks for reading!


End file.
